stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaching The Boiling Point
Steven gets drunk and teases Yuki a bit... He deserves it B( Initial Setting: Eclipse of the heart Timeline: That time Eclipse was open Steve spends his time with some dumb orphans and homeless people this xmas BT Not like he wants to or anything Yuki` Oh Steven, you're all heart Steve didnt want to do it at all B( Steve shut up Steve covers ears and raps Yuki` I'm just sayin' Steve beatboxs so loud he cant hear Yuki Yuki` snickers, this is so amusing to him. "Come on, boss, it's okay to have a heart." Steve "Shut upppp. I can't hear youuuu!" he can. Yuki` "But it's okay! There's nothing wrong with spreading love and joy! We won't judge you." Steve "FFFF I do not spread cheer, shut yo mouth. I am da King of Badass. Not of Love. You shut up." grumble mumble Yuki` is trying his hardest to not laugh. "Of course, of course." Steve sneers. " If yo keep on at dat, I'll knock ya through da roof." Yuki` knows he's very serious, "Ahhh, come on, boss.." Steve puffs out his cheeks. "Den don't tease me, yeah? I'm ah fukkin adult, so treat me like one." Yuki` "Aw, what! I am! I tease everyone like this, not just you!" Steve slaps a hand on either side of Yuki's face and squishes his cheeks together. "HUHHH? Is dat any way ta talk to yo boss?" Yuki` "No sir!" Steve pinches Yuki's cheeks next. "Ahhh, so you agree?" he grins Yuki` is trying to not either laugh, or pull away. "Uh..yeah, of course..SIR, sir..." Steve frowns as he tries to pull his hands away, only to find they are stuck. He plays it cool though and keeps his hands in place. "Good. Now stop being so rude and get me a drink." Yuki` felt that bit of a pull. It was so hard to not laugh knowing Steven got stuck to him, "Yes, sir. Uh, any preference?" Steve "Anything Blue." he frowns as he pushes Yuki by the face to the bar. "And make it snappy." Yuki` "Alright, alright!" If it wasn't so funny to get Steven riled up, he'd probably knock it off. Steve hated walking sideways. The taps once, his vibe pooling into his hands. His hands vibrate momentarily- ah. He pulls his hands away from Yuki's face. Yuki` comes back with a very, very blue drink. Like most of his drinks, this one has frost lining the rim. "Here you go, boss. It's pretty sweet, I'll warn you." Steve "I can drink fukkin anything." he takes a sip without pulling a face. "I've had sweeter." Yuki` "Ah, good then!" Now he was curious. "What was it you had before that was sweeter?" Steve narrows his eyes. "Well, I had this girl this one time- " he begins to chuckle like a kid as he turns away. Yuki` tries to not look like he's surprised, but he's probably failing. "Uh..." Steve laughter dies down. "I like ice drinks and sorbet and shit. Some of dat is real sweet." he shrugs. Yuki` "Oh! Ha ha, I do too, that's why I was asking." Steve downs his drink and hands his glass back to Yuki. "Another." he sits on his stool, spinning a bit. "Figures you'd like dat kinda stuff. Yo don't like hot things?" Yuki` nods and goes to prepare him another one. "Not really. It feels weird, and they never stay hot anyways." Steve vibe is still pooling in his hands. With a little concentration, he is able to heat the vibe up a bit. "Thanks..." He grins as he places a hot hand on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki` can't help but to flinch a little. The warmth of it startled him, but he smiles at Steven, offering him the second drink. "You're welcome. Any time." Steve places his other hand on Yuki's chest."You can't of forgotten what it's like to be warm already." he grins. He turns up the heat a tad. Yuki` visibly tenses when Steven moves his hand over his chest. "It feels weird..." he replies, not being able to really explain the feeling very well at all. Steve hand slips lower and lower before he starts giggling. "Pffft. You are such a baby." he smirks as he pulls away and sips his drink. Yuki` chuckles, trying to shake that feeling away, "I'm not..it just feels..weird." He starts to wonder if he really did forget what it's like to feel warm. Entirely possible. "Just let me know if you'd like another." Steve downs the sugary concoction and slides the glass over to Yuki. "Another." he cant help hide his smirk, now that he has found something to make Yuki uncomfortable with. "My blood feels likes its burnin sometimes, but yo just gotta adapt." Yuki` chuckles, that was easy, but he's glad he's found something the boss likes. "As far as I know my blood and all that on the inside is still normal, just the outside is cold. When regular people touches me it feels like they have a fever, or that they're sick. I can't really explain it well." He slides Steven yet another blue drink. Steve downs the next drink, his tongue turning slightly blue. "So you are da reverse of me den? Cuss I'm all fine and hot on da out and cold as winter on the inside." Yuki` raises his eyebrows at Steven. Maybe he shouldn't be giving him so much to drink..but he looked so happy. "I didn't know that. I guess we are opposite." Steve shakes his glass for another. "Pfft I'm not really~ It's ah metaphor, yeah? ... Does dat mean yo can't blush?" He wished he was that lucky. He pinches Yuki's cheek again. Yuki` gives Steven a look, this constant face touching wasn't something he was used to, "I..uh, I don't know? I don't think so?" Steve grins as he leans in. "Tell me what makes yo 'hot undah da collar' den? I wanna do ah little experiment." Yuki` wondered, was Steven flirting? He couldn't tell. Better to not think that way though. "What? Are you really that determined to see?" He averts his eyes, not sure how to answer. Steve "Fuk yeah, I am!" He grins as he pulls away a little. "Maybe I can learn ah thing or two from it. Yoo know how embarrassin' it is ta have dis all da time?" he circles his cheeks with his fingers, which were already starting to glow in the low light. "What am I? Ah fukkin' night light?" Yuki` "I can't imagine what that would be like." That had to be annoying, at least when he got embarrassed, which wasn't often, it wasn't that obvious. "Still, I can't really control my vibe very well, so I don't even know if you'd be able to learn much from it." Steve "Dat is why you are gonna help me understand the power of da Arctic tundra...Ice Flow, know where ta go-Pfft. " he snickers as he sips his next drink. He wasn't drinking alone, so he didnt mind getting a little merry with his team. Yuki` "If that's the case, then I don't mind. We still have to spar one of these days, get my reflexes back up to par.." Augh, again with the touching. He noticably stiffens, and his discomfort is pretty plain to read on his face. "Must you?" Steve slaps his hand on his thigh and dissolves into a fit of giggles. "Pffftttt Steam actually came off ya! Hahaha. Told ya I'm hot~" he licks his finger and presses it against himself and made a sizzle sound. Yuki` shakes the feeling away again, though he's still smiling about it all. "Have you seen Lorenzo doing that? He touches me all the time just to see the steam come off." Steve "Lolo keeps on touchin' yo, eh?" he wiggles his eyebrows. He was going to have to tease the Hispanic boy about that later. "Anyway, tell me how ta embarrass you. I wanna see if ya do go red or not." Yuki` "Not that kind of touching, besides, so far you've been touching me more than he does." He ponders over a few things in his mind, debating if he should really be telling his boss something like this. "I don't get embarrassed easily..." Steve "Fuk you, man." he says jokingly for a change. "I'll do what I want." he leans on the counter and flutters his eyelashes. "But you're still gonna tell littl' old me, right?" Yuki` flashes Steven a wide grin, "Now why would I be wanting to give you more ammo to torment me with? Besides, I can't think of anything." Steve pouts a little. "Well, if ya want me ta try an embarrass you, I can. And you know how /terrible/ I can be, Yuki /chan/ ~" Yuki` laughs a little louder than he intended. "Yuki "chan"? Oh man, you are too much. Alright, if you think you can try and embarrass me, then go for it." Steve pulls Yuki down into the booth seat. "Ahhh, are ya really sure you want dat?" his places his hands on Yuki's thigh as he leans in, smoke pouring from his lips as his mouth skims Yuki's ear. "Cuss I'll only make ya hate me. That or I'll break ya. I'm good at doing that." Yuki` hadn't expected this. For someone who got after him so much for the lack of clothing he usually wore, this was the last thing he thought Steven would do. He certainly felt a bit hot, but it was just deep in his chest right now. "You think so, do you?" he mutters, holding back a shiver. Steve leans in a bit, brushing his tongue against the outer shell of Yuki's ear. He frowns a little as his tongue becomes a little stuck, so he clicks his fingers and his vibe begins to pool in his mouth, his tongue humming softly with heat. "I do. And I'll do it in record time too. I may even make you cry." Yuki` sucks in his breath. Maybe he shouldn't have allowed this, I mean, he was pretty new in the UG and really didn't know what Steven was really capable off. He shifts in his seat uncomfortably, trying to figure out what he should do. "All this, just to see if I blush?" Steve leans closer to Yuki, his vibe pooling all around him now to keep himself warm. "Maybee I just get ah little lonely, yeah?" he says breathlessly as his hot hands begin to wander, slowly tracing over the top of Yuki's pants and down his thighs. Yuki` isn't used to people being this close. At the very least, not used to someone this warm being this close. He had to admit he can feel himself starting to react from all this touching, that heat starting to built deep in his chest, though he's still trying to convince himself that this isn't embarrassing at all. "Sir...come on.." Steve fingers just dip below Yuki's trouser line, while the other slips up Yuki's shirt. He vibe sparked a bit as his fingers raked over Yuki's skin. "Come on, what? Just cuss I'm ah bit of ah prude, it means I don't want any? Pfft. Da problem is, I want it /all da time/, but I know bettah... Well, usually." he grins as he brushes his tongue down the icy man. Yuki` arches against Steven when he feels that slight burning across his skin, though it faded rather quickly as his vibe defensively spread along the trail Steven's fingers had left. The temperature around him was dropping further the longer Steven lingered. "Someone's going to see us.." he mutters before Steven's tongue further distracts him. Now it was getting really uncomfortable sitting here. Steve pulls away from Yuki, a slight frown on his face. "Huh." he peers at Yuki's face, turning the other's face from side to side. "Weird. I guess you don't blush then." he instantly brightens up, smiling broadly as he pats Yuki on the arm happily. "If I were you, I'd be lit up like a Christmas Tree right now!" he laughs as he slumps back in his seat. Yuki` chuckles nervously. "There you go then! Ha, that answers that." He crosses his legs so it won't be too obvious that Steven got him a little more riled up than he thought he would. "That's a side of you I didn't think I'd ever see." Steve puffs out a ring of smoke. "Huh? I'm a guy arnt I? With hormones.... so many teen hormones, all the time." he spaces out a little, maybe looking a tad horrified for a second or two. He snaps out of it though, smiling again. "I like ta tease~ But shhhh. It is a secret." he whispers, as if nobody knew he was terrible already."Why? Did I get ya all excited?" Yuki` is still trying to find a position that was comfortable to sit in "Your secret is safe with me." He gives Steven a look, as if to silently go 'really??'. "Yes! You couldn't tell?" He hopes he'll be able to stay hidden behind the bar until he calmed down again. Steve waves a hand, laughing away. "My team. So cute." he kicks back and takes out his PDA. "Shouldn't you be workin'? I'm sure Pheonix doesn't pay ya to be /played/ with." he grins, peering over his glasses. Yuki` looks back to the bar, then back at Steven. As if he wasn't embarrassed enough already. It looked like people were wrapped up in their own goings on that they would notice him sneaking back. Still, as an added precaution he doesn't bother tucking in his shirt again. "You enjoyed that far too much, sir..." he mutters. Steve motions to his pants, nothing was out of placed. "Not as much as you, babe!" he calls out and makes a 'call me' motion with his hand. He slips back into his seat and laughs away, planning the UG's New years budget. Yuki` is now counting his lucky blessings that he doesn't blush. That walk from the booth back to the bar felt like miles and he begs Miguel to let him take a minute to get some fresh air before he gets back to work. Category:Adult RP Category:Steven Category:Yuki